Cartoon mashup: Entering the HyperGlow dimension
by crafordbrian17
Summary: The rabbids need a new master cylinder to finish fixing one of their ships. But when it can only be found in a very hyper dimension, the heroes must journey there to get it. This story will involve characters from Rabbids invasion, Equestria girls, Loud house, TMNT 2012, Thomas and friends, and Incredibles, (it's also based on the Thomas trackmaster Hyperglow accessories.)
1. The missing item

Chapter 1: The missing items.

One bright and sunny afternoon, twilight, sunset, Donnie, leatherhead, Lisa, and Lori were at the Rabbids hang out area. They were helping the rabbids launch one of their rockets to the moon.

Their hang out area had a ramp almost as tall as a clock tower, and it was made out of wood and junkyard supplies. **(including a broken down fire truck)** It reached almost to a daytime vision of the moon that was in the sky. sitting on the right side of the ramp was the rabbids hut made out of a broken down fire truck with no wheels. There was also a bunch of junk **(including a busted car)** stored on the opposite side of the area.

There were a bunch of computers hand-made by the rabbids sorted out the same way as in a nasa office. A few Rabbids **(including Lisa)** were working on the computers organizing the plans for the rockets launch. Sunset, twilight, and a rabbid with glasses and a blue tie were standing over by a chalkboard in front of the bus hut checking the calculations.

Twilight: "Okay, calculations are to 90 degrees at 100 mph.(turns to the rabbid with glasses) Is that okay?"

Rabbid with glasses:(gives a thumbs up) "Ba-bwa!"

Over at the computer section, Lori and Lisa were sitting at some of the computers. Even though the screens only had sticky notes with space information, they went with it anyway.

Lisa: "4 degrees elemental, 6 degrees…...yes, that should do it!"

Over at the computer Lori was sitting at, she couldn't agree more.

Lori: "Ya know, this information isn't bad for a bunch of rabbids."

The rabbids that were sitting on each side of her each gave her a confused look with raised eyebrows.

Lori: "Uhh, no offense."

The rabbids Just shrugged and went back to work.

Sunset just sighed and shook her head while smiling. Then she, twilight, and the rabbid with glasses looked at the ship they were gonna launch. The main part of it turned out to be a pink bumper car with a green flame on it's hood. It was even powered by 6 fire extinguishers duck taped to the sides of its backend.

Sunset:(whispers to twilight) "You sure they can get that thing to fly?"

Twilight: "Oh yeah, they told me they got it covered."

Then one of the rabbids looked behind himself, then he called to everyone else to let them know that the team of pilots were coming.

Computer rabbid #1:(excitedly) "Ba-bwa-bwa-bwa!"

Then leatherhead looked behind as well and saw he was right."

Leatherhead: "They're coming."

Then everyone looked towards a sewer tunnel that cut into a large dirt cliff. Walking out of the tunnel towards the ship was 3 rabbids wearing some of their own gear.

The first rabbid in the middle was wearing a helmet in the shape of an orange and blue rocket ship. He was even wearing a pair of brown goggles just in case.

The second rabbid was wearing a white handmade space helmet. He even had a white space suit with a red strap along the waistline, it kinda looked like a proper space suit.

The third and final rabbid was wearing a blue and white space jersey, but he was much smaller than the other rabbids. Everyone called him "Mini rabbid" And even he was okay with that.

The 3 rabbids stopped by twilight and sunset before they went into the ship.

Twilight: "Good luck you 3."

Sunset: "Make your whole tribe proud."

Twilight and sunset each gave them a hive five one by one once they went by. When they were climbing into the bumper car, mini rabbid was too short to climb up. So leatherhead gave him a boost by letting him hop into his hand, and he jumped off when he was raised up to the cockpit.

The rabbid with the rocket-shaped helmet was the one driving, and mini rabbid and the rabbid with the space suit both sat in the back. The rabbids all gave everyone a thumbs up letting them know they were ready for launch.

Donnie: "The pilots are ready, we are go for launch."

Sunset:(calling to the rabbids) "Everybody ready back there!?"

All rabbids at computers:(give thumbs up) "Bwa-Bwaaaa!"

Lisa: "Alright, ignition!"

So the rabbid with the rocket helmet turned the keys to the bumper car, and it activated the fire extinguishers. The rabbids were starting to feel pretty hipe about finally going to the moon.

Twilight: "Okay, in 10…...9…..8….

Lori and the rabbids by the computers waited patiently with excited expressions on their faces.

….7….6…...5…...4…..

Donnie, sunset, and leatherhead watched with _concerned_ looks on their faces.

...3…...2….1….Boosters are a go."

Suddenly, the bumper car shot like a shooting star up the giant ramp. The 3 rabbids in the ship screamed in a mix of fright and excitement. The rocket kept gliding towards the moon at a slightly quick speed. All the rabbids by the computers cheered and jumped for joy, some of them even hugged each other. Even Twilight and Sunset hugged each other while Donnie and leatherhead gave each other a fist bump.

Suddenly when the rocket helmet rabbid attempted to steer left, the steering wheel snapped off.

Rocket helmet rabbid: "Uh oh."

Suddenly as the bumper car started shooting back down to earth, The 3 rabbids screamed in horror. Everyone back down by the ramp saw this and started becoming shocked and worried.

Everyone: "(Gasp)"

Soon the bumper car shot down out of site behind the tall trees in the distance. Twilight, sunset, Lori, and Lisa All flinched once they heard the sound of the crash. Donnie, leatherhead, and the rabbids just turned their heads away once they heard it.

Sunset:(sighs) "Back to square one again."

After she said that, twilight slouched and walked off in defeat.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Twilight, Sunset, Lisa, mini rabbid, and the rabbid with the space suit were down in the big area on the other side of the ramp. It had a few pieces of junk sitting all around the back, there was even a big red cargo crate sitting in the back left corner of the area.

Twilight was over by the rabbid with the space suit. He had broken his leg in the crash and was now wearing a cast on it. So twilight was trying to make him feel better.

Twilight: "Sorry buddy, looks like you're gonna have to take a break from attempting to go to the moon for a while."

The space suited rabbid looked down in sadness while twilight walked off to join the others.

Sunset, Lisa, and mini rabbid were all standing in front of a time machine that looked like the main part of it was made out of a television set. Except it had a keyboard at the front of it with a lever, and had a couple lightbulbs attached to its side.

Working on the machine was a rabbid with a beard, and he was around an inch shorter than all the rabbids. But above all that, he was a lot smarter than them too, and they all called him "syconic rabbid".

Sunset: "Hey Uhh, syconic rabbid, do you think you have all the supplies we need to fix our ship?"

Syconic rabbid: "Babde-bwa-bwa."

Even though most people couldn't understand the rabbids language, Lisa was able to translate what he was saying.

Lisa: "He says that he's got replica's of all the bolts that we lost in the crash…

Syconic rabbid:(shrugs his shoulders) "bwa-bwa"

Lisa: "...But we're still missing a spare steering wheel."

Twilight: "Don't worry guys, violet, dash, Leo, and Raph should be back from there supply run any minute now."

Suddenly, they heard Thomas's whistle.

Twilight: "Oh, there they are now."

Just then, Thomas pulled into the section of track that ended at the far left side of the area. He was pulling his 2 fateful coaches Annie and Clarabel, pushing behind him was his friend Nia.

Nia was an orange KUR ED1/EAR 11 class tank engine with a multi-colored zigzag stripe on each side of her whole frame. She had 2 extra black cylinder tanks and the #18 on each side of her cab.

As they came to a stop, Leo, raph, violet, and dash stepped out of Annie. Violet was holding a canister of superchargers by a bucket handle, and Leo was holding an old copper panel. Raph even had a grumpy look on his face.

Raph: "Ugh, worst supply run ever!"

Twilight and mini rabbid shared confused looks with each other.

Twilight: "What are you talking about raph,(looks towards the superchargers) you guys seem to have gotten a pretty good supply of superchargers."

Raph: "Yeah, but something really confusing happened while we were gone."

Sunset: "Really, like what?"

Violet: "well…

 **(Flashback)**

Leo, raph, violet, and dash were walking along a tall wooden fence with their supplies. Now they were on their way to the station where Thomas and Nia were gonna pick them up at.

Suddenly, they came up to a sign on the fence that said **"Beware of fence."**

Dash: "What the…"

Suddenly, a big wood strip from the fence in front of raph came loose and tilted forward. Then it fell on top of raph knocking him flat against the sidewalk. Leo, violet, and dash tried their best to hold back their sniggering.

 **(End of flashback)**

Raph: "I'm never going anywhere near a wooden fence again!"

Sunset: "Don't worry, we'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

Twilight: "Yeah, come on. We could use your help in the bus shack."

Leo: "Sounds great. Dash and I will get the superchargers in their with you.

So raph and violet followed twilight, sunset, and mini rabbid to the cabin that was made out of a wheelless school bus.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Journey to a new world

Chapter 2: Journey to a new world.

Inside the lab that was made out of an old school bus, Lisa, Sunset, twilight, Donnie, and mini rabbid were having a word with Mad rabbid.

Mad rabbid looked a lot like the other rabbids, except he was wearing a spiky white mad scientist wig. He even had a small bruise on his forehead. He was busy with the scribbled notes he made on his chalkboard, then he turned towards the others bwaaing like mad.

Lisa: "He says that he's fresh out of replicas of the piece we need to fix the rocket."

Donnie:(slaps his face) "unbelievable!"

Sunset: "Does he know where to find anymore?"

Mad rabbid thought for a moment, then he walked over to his machine's at the far end of the room. The machine looked like a dark orange fridge with a few green lights on it's door, there was even a printer wired to it for a few minor reasons.

Mad rabbid typed away at the printer, and it showed a few scientific symbols.

Sunset: "What's he up to now?"

Donnie: "I think he's trying to find a solution for our problem."

After he stared at the results for a few more seconds, mad rabbid went back to his chalkboard. He started drawing a frame image of some kind of landscape, then he wrote a label underneath it and revealed it to the others.

Lisa stood closer to it as she studied mad rabbids notes.

Lisa: "It would appear that he's trying to tell us that we can only find this rare piece in another dimension called…...the hyperglow dimension."

Everyone else except mad rabbid shared utterly confused looks.

Twilight: "What kind of dimension is the hyperglow dimension?"

Lisa: "I'm not exactly certain, but mad rabbid here thinks some of us should travel there and find that missing piece."

While everyone calmly agreed to do this, twilight wasn't too sure. She didn't think it was that safe to just simply travel to a dimension they don't even know about, so she partly denied this idea.

Twilight: "I don't know guys, are you sure we should be doing this?"

Sunset put her left hand on Twilight's shoulder.

Sunset: "It's okay twilight, we'll stay behind with Lisa and help the rabbids repair their ship while the others fetch that missing piece."

Twilight: "Okay, but I just hope we know what we're doing."

So as Donnie, Sunset, mini rabbid, and twilight walked out of the bus hut, Leo, raph, violet, dash, and leatherhead were waiting for them outside near the spot where Thomas was also waiting on the tracks.

Leo: "So what was the word from mad rabbid?"

Twilight: "He said the only place we could find that missing piece was in another dimension."

Dash: "Wow, that sounds radical!"

Leatherhead: "What do you suggest we do Leonardo?"

Leo: "You should stick with us leatherhead, we might need you for this mission."

Thomas: "And I'll go tell Nia the news so she can come along as well."

Raph: "I'll come too. I may hate traveling to other worlds, but you guys might need a little extra muscle just in case leatherhead isn't enough."

Leo, Donnie, violet, Sunset, and twilight just rolled their eyes at each other.

Leo: "Twilight, Sunset, and Lisa, you 3 stay behind and help the rabbids repair their ship."

Twilight: "we're on it."

Violet: "But Leo, how are we gonna get to this other dimension?"

The whole group thought for a moment, then Thomas's face lit up.

Thomas: "I know just the way."

* * *

So about a half hour later, Thomas and Nia were puffing down a 3 track line that went through the forest. Leo, Donnie, raph,mini rabbid, leatherhead, and 5 regular rabbids were following close behind in the shellraiser that was traveling on its subway car wheels, Violet and dash were even riding inside Thomas's cab.

Donnie was telling everyone inside the shellraiser about everything mad rabbid had said about this new dimension.

Raph: "So let me get this straight, this dimension is called "The hyperglow dimension?"

Donnie: "Exactly."

Raph: "Well, I wonder why they call it that?"

Suddenly, they heard the rabbids playing around in Mikey's station. Raph went over to settle them down.

Raph: "Hey, come on guys! Quit messing around."

Mini rabbid came up at them as well, but All _he_ did was bwa at them angrily while jumping up and down. The other rabbids just walked off closer to the middle, but they each blew a raspberry at raph as they walked away.

They kept puffing along until Thomas looked around confusingly, then he screeched to a stop. Nia and the shellraiser were able to also stop behind Thomas quickly enough to try and figure out what was going on with Thomas.

Violet: "Thomas, something wrong?"

Thomas: "Shhh, do you guys hear that?"

Everyone listened for a few seconds, then they could all hear the sound of walking robot feet. They could even hear a couple faint voices.

Dash: "Yeah, I hear it now."

Violet: "Dash, you wait here."

So violet climbed down from Thomas's cab to investigate the noises, Donnie and leatherhead got out of the shellraiser and joined her just in case.

Violet, Donnie, and leatherhead stopped at a bushy track corner, and violet and Donnie lightly pressed their backs against the bushes while leatherhead stayed facing forward behind them. Once violet and Donnie peeked around the corner, walking down the side of the tracks towards them were fishface and Rahzar.

Rahzar: "Xever, I still can't understand why shredder told us to guard the magic buffers instead of a squad of his foot soldiers."

Fishface: "Must we go over this again Bradford? He wants the only highly skilled warriors available to do a job like this."

Rahzar: "Surely, he could have just done this himself."

Donnie: "Those 2 were never the sharpest crayons in the box."

So violet, Donnie, and leatherhead went around the corner to greet their old enemies.

Violet: "Pardon me boys, but are we too late for the party?"

Fishface and Rahzar turned to see violet, Donnie, and leatherhead bracing for battle about 10 yards away from them.

Rahzar: "Hey, What are you punks doing out here!?"

Donnie: "We were just about to ask _you_ punks the same question."

Fishface and Rahzar then charged at the 3 heroes.

Leatherhead ran ahead first, then he swatted fishface away with his tale. Rahzar started clawing at Donnie, but Donnie did his best to block each of his shots with the ends of his bow staff.

But after Rahzar swatted him away, violet shot her force field energy discs at Rahzar's chest. Then they searched the area to make sure it was safe to move.

Donnie: "All clear!"

So as Thomas, Nia, and the shellraiser came close enough, violet and Donnie climbed back into Thomas's cab and leatherhead jumped on top of the shellraiser.

Violet: "So Thomas, how _are_ we getting to the hyperglow dimension?"

Thomas: "You'll see."

As they continued on for a few minutes, they came towards a set of buffers that was at the end of their track. But for some strange reason, they just kept moving towards them.

Donnie: "Uh, Thomas. The buffers. The buffers!"

Everyone except Thomas braced for impact, because Thomas was narrowing his eyes in determination.

But as they got close enough to the buffers, a small dark blue and rainbow swirling portal emerged in front of it's base. The echoing sounds of train whistles blowing and signal lights blaring could be heard while the portal was up. Before the group knew it, they had disappeared into the portal of the magic buffers.

* * *

Thomas slowly regained consciousness, and he slowly opened his eyes. Once he was fully awake, he could not believe what he was seeing. The area they were in had a dark blue ground surface, and it had green, blue, and pink gravel stones along with a few small light pink crystals laying amongst the tracks. All the plants along the sides were slightly glowing orange and green, and the slightly big rocks amongst them were bright orange and lime green.

Not only that, but each rectangular bit of track was now orange, green, and hot pink. And finally, the space-like sky was swirling dark green and blue.

Thomas: "Oh my gosh, the magic buffers worked! Guys, where are you!?"

Just then, he heard violet and dash groaning in slight pain. Then they got up and faced Thomas.

Thomas: "Oh, thank goodness you guys are okay."

Violet: "Yeah, we're alri-Woah!"

Thomas: "What?"

Violet: "Look at yourself!"

Thomas looked at himself, then he gasped in shock. His smoke box, funnel, buffers, and cab roof were still black, but everything else on him had completely changed it's color details.

The entire base of his buffer beam wasn't red anymore, it was now bright neon green. His boiler, side plates, wheels, and cab were a slightly lighter shade of blue, and he had yellow and hot pink triangular shaped grifeedy details with black outlining. The stripes on his boiler and side plates were also the same color as his now light neon green buffer base.

Thomas: "I look…..amazing!"

But when he took a look at violet and dash, they had also changed. Violet looked down at herself, then she noticed all _her_ changes.

Every red part of her super suit was now bright pink, and her mask, boots, gloves, and hair band were now light purple. The yellow stripe around her waist was now purple as well.

Dash's super suit was now bright orange, and his mask, boots, and gloves were now vermillion. The yellow stripe around his waist was vermillion as well, and he had yellow lightning bolts on the sides of his gloves.

Dash: "Wow, we look awesome!"

Violet: "Ya know, I was preferring these details to be reversed. But this'll have to do."

Then they looked a few yards down the tracks in front of them, they could see Nia and the others regaining consciousness.

Thomas: "You guys okay over there?"

Upon hearing Thomas's voice, Nia reversed and stopped alongside Thomas.

Nia: "Yes Thomas, we're okay."

Nia was now in a brighter shade of orange, and had yellow, green, blue, and purple triangular shaped checkers on her side plates. Her wheels and buffer beam were now bright pink, but her coupling rods stayed the same.

Thomas: "Wow Nia, you look amazing."

Then leatherhead walked up to the others.

Leatherhead's skin was now bright olive green, and the brown straps on his feet and wrists were now bright orange.

Not much had changed on Leo, Donnie, and Raph, but their shoulder and knee pads were glowing the same color as their masks.

Leo's skin was in a brighter shade of green, and he had yellow triangular stripes on the sides of his legs.

Donnie's skin was also in a more neon green color, and each of his arms and legs had a couple light purple rectangular tattoos on them.

Raph's skin was also in a brighter green, but the only other thing different on him was that his mask, shoulder and knee pads were faintly glowing vermillion.

Raph: "I'd usually feel uncomfortable in a place like this, but these new looks aren't really that bad."

Just then, the rabbids flailed over with the others.

Hardly anything had changed on them, except their bodies _did_ look much brighter and shinier.

Leo: "Hate to sound like a bummer, but….. _WHERE ARE WE DONNIE!?"_

Donnie: "According to my calculations, we must be in that so called hyperglow dimension."

Everyone then took another look at their surroundings, and they were amazed at what the hyperglow dimension actually looked like.

Violet: "I still don't see why we were forced to have these new details."

Donnie: "Unfortunately violet, I can't seem to figure that out either."

Leo:(turns to face Thomas) "By the way Thomas, how did you know those buffers were magic?"

Thomas: "I've gone through those buffers a few times before, so I've known my way around it."

Dash: "So now that we've got these new body colors, do you think we also got…..new powers?"

Leo: "No time to worry about that, we have to find that missing piece and fix the rabbids rocket."

So the heroes got resituated, Aang they set off down the colorful tracks of this strange hyperglow dimension.

 **To be continued**


End file.
